


The hand on his back

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: The hand on his back is warm and he’s much too aware of it.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 18





	The hand on his back

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/133524725724/the-hand-on-his-back-is-warm-and-hes-much-too)

The hand on his back is warm, and he's much too aware of it. He doesn't try to pry it away though. It's not like he dislikes it. The warmth is comforting and the strength it somehow holds even when flat against him does weird things to his heart. He's pretty sure his heartbeat is way too quick and that the other must feel it against his palm but he's not saying anything, so Chikara guesses it's okay for now.

Tanaka moves and leans on his shoulder, looking at the papers on the table. Once again, Chikara is much too aware of the warmth. Tanaka doesn't seem to notice the way his shoulders tense, perhaps due to his trying of getting the answer to the question right. When he asks Chikara about it, his voice is too close to Chikara's ear for his well-being. He doesn't say anything about that, though.

Chikara looks over Tanaka's scribbles and tells him it's almost entirely right. Tanaka whoops in his ear and Chikara tries to pretend that it didn't melt his heart to hear such a sincere joy from so close.

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that; Tanaka answering typical exam questions and Chikara telling him if he got it right or wrong. Chikara isn't sure tutoring should involve as much physical contact as it does with Tanaka – the hand often finds its way back on his back and Tanaka leans on and against him a few other times as well – but he can't say he minds. He knows he will never mind. He's too lovestruck to mind. If his crush is showing, Tanaka doesn't say a single thing.

Chikara is thankful for that.

When it's time for Tanaka to go back home, Chikara goes with him to the door. Tanaka waves and tells him he'll see him the next day. Chikara does the same.

But as he's going to close the door, Tanaka turns around and looks at him, a tiny smile on his lips, like he's almost embarrassed for what he's going to ask next. But he asks it anyway.

“Hey... Would you, like, go on a date with me someday? I know that one place which is pretty rad and I thought that maybe...”

Tanaka shrugs and looks away, but he stays here and waits for Chikara's reply. He looks up again a moment after, because Chikara chuckled, and all he sees is the wide smile on the other's lips as he replies.

“ _Yes, I would love to._ ”


End file.
